That's What She Said
by xxrockafenderxx
Summary: Roger is a rockstar, April is the stagemanager and what starts off as fighting turns into something they both didn't expect. Please leave a review
1. Chapter 1: They Meet

Roger came out of the back of the tour bus zipping up his zipper with a cocky grin plastered on his face

Roger came out of the back of the tour bus zipping up his fly with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Another satisfied customer." He announced triumphantly to his band mates as they in return laughed and congratulated him. Yes Roger was_ that_ guy. The pretty boy front man you didn't mind showing your goods to in order to get one go with him. And Roger took much pride in his good looks and rough voice that made almost any girl melt when he talked. He was the shit, and the worst part was he knew it.

"You know one day you are going to do that to the wrong girl." Roger laughed at his band mate's naïve idea. "That Joe is where you're wrong, these girls don't love me, they love the idea of me and the idea of being with me. Once I slept with them they know it's over. I don't make any false promises of happily ever after." Roger said watching as the blonde did her walk of shame out of the bus. "Later sweetie." Roger said with a smile as she giggled and left the bus.

And that was pretty much how Roger Davis rolled. He wasn't going to settle down anytime soon, I mean why should he? He could get any girl he wanted at any time; to give that up would be stupid.

Roger plugged in his fender strumming a few chords checking the sound. He let go covering his ears when he heard all the feedback come back at him. "Jesus Christ. Sweetie did you even try and check the sound on this?" Roger asked as he looked over at petite red headed stage manager. She shook her head at him. "It was fine until you guys came in and touched everything." She walked over to him adjusting the knobs on his amp. Roger just stared at her shocked that she would actually talk t him like that, _who was this chick? _People just didn't talk to him like that. "Ok now try it." She demanded watching as he strummed a chord with no feedback.

She smiled smugly at him. "So next time you want to yell at me and my staff, I suggest you check your _shit_ first." She said walking off stage radioing up to the lights. "Yeah can you change it to a blue light first and then go to white."

April Ericsson was the stage manager of the Pyramid Club; basically she made sure all of the acts that came in didn't screw up. She ran all of the shows there which meant she saw every 'up and coming' band there was. She learned quickly that almost guy in a band thought he was god. And her job was to show them that while they were on her stage she was god. She didn't need their approval I mean they needed the gig not her.

But she did have one slip up. She fell for the lead singer of the first band she worked with. He was gorgeous and had an amazing voice. And because she was gorgeous and could have anyone she wanted, she had him. The problem was he didn't really want to take it further than that. He wanted a one night stand, she wanted a relationship. She realized after that night that all of these guys were the same, looking for a girl a night and she was there to show them that she wasn't one of those girls they could walk all over.

"Wow Roger she showed you. I like her already." Joe teased as he tested out the drums looking at the rest of the guys as they snickered at him. Roger shook his head. He was not one to be laughed at. He was a Goddamn rock star, well at least in his own head. "She seriously had a stick up her ass. She needs to get laid." Roger said his hands running up and down the guitar. "And I'm just the man to giver her that." This statement sent the whole band in an uproar. "Roger she's not a groupie who's begging you to have sex with her. This is a real woman that doesn't care that you can sing or you're in a band." Roger nodded to the bassist. "Good point Jon but you forgot one important thing." Roger said with his signature cocky smile. "Oh and what's that?" Joe asked almost to humor him. "I'm Roger fucking Davis."


	2. Chapter 2: They Kiss

Roger couldn't help the smile form on his face as he watched the feisty stage manager from before staring at him as he changed his t-shirt

"Ok lights up and I need sound on all of the mics on the stage in three, two, one." April called out watching with a smile as it all came together just the way she wanted it to. She watched the show calling out minor cues here and there trying to prevent any flubs. April had to admit she was a little surprised at how good the band was. A big step from a lot of the more amateur acts that graced her stage.

She smiled as the show ended at two. "Ok great show everyone." April said waving everyone good night as she headed down to the band's room. She knocked on it lightly before pushing it open. She stopped when she saw a shirtless Roger, small beads of sweat covering his perfectly tan skin. She felt herself gulp at the sight of him. Her heart speeding up slightly at the sight of his muscular physic complete with six pack abs and perfect arm muscles, not the big ones that you think might crush you at any second. She shook herself out of her day dream. "I—I ugh…came to say good show and thanks for cooperating." She said shutting the door behind her quickly. _Why couldn't the fucker keep his shirt on?_

Roger couldn't help the smile form on his face as he watched the feisty stage manager literally staring at him as he changed his t-shirt. He was going to get her if it was the last thing he did. He ran over to the door opening it and looking for her. He smiled as he caught up to her as she went to the stage. "Hey wait um..." _What the fuck was her name again_. He searched through his brain trying to remember if she told him before. He finally caught up to her holding her arm.

Why was he bothering her again? The show was over their involvement was over they needed to get on with their lives. She stopped and turned around to look at him."It's April." She said meeting his eyes. "I guess in your line of business it's hard for you to remember names, maybe I should give you a bra size." She said sarcastically going on stage and picking up the mics and wrapping up chords ignoring the smile Roger was amusing himself in.

"No I remember names, but if you wanted to give me your bra—" _Wait Roger you want to get with this girl not make her run away_. "I didn't mean that." He hopped on stage stopping her by stepping on the chord she was gathering. "Why don't you take a break and have a drink with me." Roger flashed her his signature smile trying to take the chord out of her hand.

April shook her head. "What is it with you rockers, you just think you can sleep with any girl you want to?" She stepped back pulling away from him and pulling even harder for the chord under his shoe. "I mean is it some pride thing or do you have a contest, or maybe a game." April said with a smile. "Whoever screws the most girls doesn't have to sleep next to the bathroom?" She remarked cynically meeting his eyes with a glare. "Anyways you have groupies that will drop their pants in a second; I however need to do my job so if you'll excuse me." She said pushing past him.

Roger grabbed her arm pulling her back to look at him. "I don't want a groupie I want you." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. He didn't stop till she gave in either. And as soon as she did his hands moved down to wrap around her waist pulling her body even closer to his as his tongue entered her mouth exploring the new territory. As he pulled back he looked down at her with a smile. "Now see that wasn't too hard was it?" He pulled her up. "You need a drink."

April couldn't help but follow him over to the back rooms. She tried so hard not to give into the kiss. She fought it as long as she could until her desires finally gave in. She wanted Roger to kiss her, and the fact that he kissed her the way he did, still made her legs feel a little jelly like. "Look Roger, I can't do this, I don't want to and I don't need to." April said meeting his eyes when he leaned down and kissed her lips again. _God he was really good at that._

"Why are you denying yourself something that you want so bad?" He asked looking down at her. His hand moved to cup her cheek lightly his calloused thumb running across the smooth skin of her cheeks. "I can tell you want it and I want it, so why are we still talking?" He said with a small laugh.

This is seriously where April got in trouble last time. He seemed so sweet and perfect only to get you into bed, but it was when you spread your legs that things stopped becoming so perfect. She pulled away from him. "I—I can't." She said meeting his eyes. "I'm not going to be another conquest for you to brag about, the bitch stage manager couldn't hold up to Roger." She mocked. "I'm not going to do it again." She said leaving to back to what she was good at _her job._


End file.
